For better or for worse
by cutieanime-14
Summary: Thanks for the suggestions and everything! I really made some adjustments! Can anyone suggest if whether I'll make this a Mimato or a Michi? Thanks!
1. With a best friend of your fiance

**_For better or for worse..._**  
  
cutieanime14: Hey guys! This is a michi fic... [of course!] because I'm a michi fan! Sorry for all those mimato fans out there! Hehehe...well, I'm really not good at making fics... [actually this is my first!] I've just read some michi fics and thought to make one myself!   
  
I sure hope I'm not late...Tai thought as he entered the restaurant. He spotted his friends Mimi, Sora and Davis. He looked around...Wonder where's Matt? At least I'm not the only one who's late!  
  
"Tai!" a voice called. He turned to see Sora waving her hand. He came towards his friends and sat next to Mimi.  
  
"Tai, you're late!" Sora said to him.  
  
"As always..." Davis said.  
  
"Hey! I'm not always late!" Tai said to Davis that gave him a big grin. "By the way where's Matt? Haven't seen him around?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Sora answered and gave him a 'why-don't-you- know' look.  
  
"Don't know what? Did you guys know something that I don't know?" Tai said confused.  
  
"Matt leaved and went to New York early this morning. And since you're late, you didn't have the chance to say goodbye. He's trying to call you but your line's busy." Sora explained.  
  
"That's weird! He can call me yesterday or the other day and tell me he's leaving! Why tell me only today? And when will he go back?" Tai said.  
  
"He didn't tell you yesterday or the other because it's an emergency. He also was surprised when his mother called him and said that he has to go to New York. Besides, he'll stay for only a WEEK." Davis said and looked at his watch. "Oops! I better get going! T.K. and I will watch out favorite T.V. show together. See 'ya guys later!" He waved his hand goodbye and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"T.K. is still here? You mean Matt is the only one who went New York?" Tai said and Sora nodded.  
  
"T.K. is too busy and as Davis said, it's an emergency and since Matt is older, he's the one who went New York." Sora answered.  
  
"Mimi? What happened, you alright? You've been quiet all this time." Tai asked. Mimi just smiled a little, "Yeah I'm okay. Maybe..." she said weakly.  
  
Sora looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late! I gotta go! Bye!" Sora said and fled to the exit as fast as she could.  
  
"Bye!" Tai said while Mimi just waved goodbye not saying even one word.  
  
"C'mon Mimi...don't be sad! Your fiancé won't take that long in New York." Tai said and gave her an enormous grin.  
  
Mimi smiled. He's cute with that smile...Mimi thought. Oh! What was I thinking of? Snap out of it Mimi! You're getting married with the one you love!  
  
A few minutes later, dark clouds began to appear. Then it started to rain very hard.  
  
"Oh damn! It's raining!" Tai said as he looked through the window.  
  
"A hotel is just near. We can just run...do you have an umbrella?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No...but I sure have my jacket!" He handed it to Mimi. "Use it. You don't have a jacket or umbrella around. You'll get wet...and when that happens, you'll get sick!" Tai said and smiled. "I don't want my best friend to scold me of not taking care of her fiancé!"  
  
Mimi laughed and said, "Okay, but what about you?"  
  
"Me? Don't mind me! I'm okay!" Tai grinned.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "Uh-uh! I'm won't let you get wet and be sick too you know! So, why don't we just share?"  
  
As they ran, Tai holds the jacket on the left side and Mimi on the other side placing it above their heads. Tai placed his right hand over Mimi's shoulder to warm her in the coldness of the night. Until...they reached the hotel. Good thing Mimi has a discount card at that hotel. When they got to the room...  
  
"Are you wet?" Tai asked Mimi.  
  
"No, not that much...what about you...?" Mimi replied and sat on the bed next to Tai.  
  
"Not much either..." Tai said and looks at Mimi as if he wants to say something.  
  
"Mimi...?"  
  
"Yes?" Mimi looked at him. She looked deep at those glimmering eyes.  
  
Tai leaned close to Mimi and kissed her on the lips. And what a surprise...Mimi kissed back. Tai started to unbutton Mimi's shirt and removed his too...  
  
cutieanime14: Oh no! I think Mimi and Tai will make love...what if Matt finds out? Tune in to the next chapter! I promise to make the next chapter as long as I got enough reviews!  
  
cLiCk 


	2. Forget what happened and forget me

For Better or for worse...  
  
Cutieanime14: Thanks for the suggestions!!! I made some adjustments...  
  
Tai leaned close to Mimi and kissed her on the lips. And what a surprise...Mimi kissed back. Tai started to unbutton Mimi's shirt and removed his too. Until, they're both naked...  
  
The next day...Mimi woke up and saw herself naked. Oh my god! No, no! This is just a dream...this can't be true! I'm going to marry Matt and I have sex with Tai? No!!! Mimi though and began to dress up. I better leave before Tai wakes up. I'm sorry Tai but I'm getting married. Mimi thought as she placed a note at the bed.  
  
Tai woke up and saw the note on the bed. He looked around but Mimi's not around. "Mimi?" he shouted but no one answered. He read the note that said:  
  
Dear Tai, Hi! I'm sorry I didn't even get to say goodbye to you. I have to leave...Tai I'm getting married to Matt. This whole thing isn't right. Just forget everything that happened and that includes forgetting me too. I love Matt...I'm sorry Tai.  
  
From, Mimi  
  
Mimi...he thought. He just didn't know what to do...if Mimi loves Matt then why did she kissed back and even made love with him. Then he remembered what Mimi said on the note "forget everything that happened and that includes forgetting me too" Mimi, it's not that easy to forget YOU...well, what am I doing here? I better get dressed and catch up on Mimi! Tai said and started to get dressed.  
  
"Mimi, please! Tell me what's going on? What happened?" Sora said as she comforted her crying best friend.  
  
"Sora, it's hard to explain! You...you don't understand!" Mimi sobbed and ran through her room, slammed the door and locked it.  
  
"Hey, can anyone tell me what's going on?" T.K. said entering the room.  
  
"Yeah! And...where's Tai?" Kari asked  
  
"Enough questions ok?! I don't know what's going on! All I know is that Mimi is at her room crying...I just don't know why..." Sora said. Then she walked through Mimi's room and knocked at the door.  
  
"Knock! Knock! Mimi? Mimi! Knock! Knock! Mimi! Open the door! It's me Sora!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Mimi shouted. "Well, guys...I think she really needs sometime alone..." Just as Sora said that, someone opened the front door. "Where's Mimi?" a voice called.  
  
"Tai! What are you doing here?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's none of your business Kari!" Tai said and ran towards Mimi's room but Sora blocked him. "Get out of the way Sora! I have to talk to Mimi!" Tai said. But Sora didn't move even a single muscle. She raised an eyebrow and said, "She don't want to be disturbed! She wants to be alone! So we better go!"  
  
"No! I won't get out of this damn house until Mimi talks to me!" Tai said.  
  
"Oh, yeah? But she doesn't want to talk to you!" And after Sora said that, Tai pushed her away. "Ouch!" Sora said. And Tai began knocking. "Knock! Knock! Mimi! Mimi! Knock! Knock! Mi—"when Tai was about to shout, the door opened.  
  
Everyone looked in surprise.  
  
"Okay, if I talk to you will you go?" Mimi said.  
  
"Y—ye—s...maybe...?"  
  
"Okay, say what you want to say in 10 seconds then get out of my house!"  
  
"10 seconds??? Make it 20!!!"  
  
"10 seconds! Start counting Sora, T.K. and Kari."  
  
"10" The three shouted.  
  
"Make it...umm...15!" But Mimi just looked at him.  
  
"9"  
  
"But I have to talk to you alone!" Still, no reaction...Mimi just glazed at his wonderful eyes...  
  
"8"  
  
"Mimi! Please! I can't talk to you in front of them!" Tai begged. Mimi still stared at him.  
  
"7"  
  
"Umm..." Tai said, panicking...he didn't know what to do and there's only a few seconds left!  
  
"6"  
  
What am I going to do? Tai! Think! Think! Think! Tai thought.  
  
"5"  
  
"Aah! 4 seconds left!" Tai shouted. "4"  
  
Then Tai stood on his knees and begged, "Mimi please talk to me!"  
  
"3"  
  
"2"  
  
Then Tai stood up and began to talk fast, "Mimi, meet me at the park tonight!"  
  
"1!!!"  
  
"Okay, Tai! Out you go!" Sora said.  
  
Then, they began pushing Tai through the door. [Not that hard push, ok?] As they push, Tai is shouting, "Mimi! At the park! 7:00! To—" Then the door slammed "night...Now I'm going to believe they really are not that friendly..." Tai said as he walked away.  
  
cutieanime14: Again, thanks for the suggestions! I really made adjustments for them! Well, hope you tune in to the next chapter...I may do it later...but I won't update it unless I had later reviews...a hundred reviews maybe enough! [Just kidding!]  
  
cLiCk 


End file.
